


Our secret house

by 9liseraph6



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9liseraph6/pseuds/9liseraph6
Summary: Richie and Eddie are desperately trying to find a place where they could be on their own, away from their parents, their friends and the people of Derry in general. And Richie finds the perfect place. Or so he thinks.





	Our secret house

**Author's Note:**

> Set after It Chapter One in a universe where Richie asked Eddie out once they got rid of Pennywise :)
> 
> Enjoy !

When Eddie spotted the old cabin Richie's finger was pointing his face fell. He hadn't expected something great, or even good. But he sure had not expected it to be disgusting. And it truly was. The smell that came from the cabin made Eddie feel sick. He didn't try and hide his disappointment when Richie asked him what he thought.

"What," Richie asked, clearly surprised when he saw the look of disgust Eddie made. "It smells a bit weird but you'll see when you come inside, it's gigantic and there's a couch! Yesterday I even brought comic books..."

"What the hell, Richie?" They had walked for almost two hours and Eddie really needed to sit down. But there was no way he would put his butt on anything in that old, inhabited and dirty cabin.

"Look, Derry's not that big. There aren't many places we can go without meeting other people while avoiding Bill, Bev and the others at the same time."

They had agreed on seeing each other alone every wednesday mornings. But it had proven a difficult task to do it at home. Eddie's mom could barely stand Richie's presence and jokes, and Richie's parents were too noisy, especially his dad. He always made up some pretty stupid excuses to check on what they were up to. It was really annoying when you were trying to snuggle with your boyfriend in bed.

_My boyfriend_, Eddie thought suddenly. _Richie is my boyfriend and in order to spend some alone time with him in peace I have to hide in a stupid, dirty and old cabin to do it._

Eddie hated this. Having to hide, having to find a place where they were certain they would not be picked on, or worse. Richie decided to even hide their relationship from their friends. As if Stanley, Beverly, Mike, Bill and Ben would mind.

Or would they?

Either way, Eddie was happy to be with Richie and if isolating themselves from the others for a day and hide from everyone else were the price, he was willing to pay. Just not in that disgusting cabin.

Richie opened the door and invited him inside. Eddie saw a couple of flies getting out and swallowed hard. He took two hesitant steps towards the cabin and Richie before stopping himself again.

"Push the door open completely so I can see how it is inside," he commanded.

Richie rolled his eyes but still did as he was told. "See? It's not as bad as it looks," he affirmed, clearly annoyed. Eddie didn't care, he didn't want to go in. "I cleaned it," Richie went on. "I promise. Just trust me, okay?"

Eddie had seen flies getting out of the cabin but something in Richie's voice reached his soft spot. Eddie always had a soft spot for Richie. He joined him at the door and peeked inside. He looked carefully around the one roomed place and when he decided it was safe to enter he did, following Richie who went in first. Eddie could see the efforts the other boy had put in making this place as livable as possible. It did smell bad but Eddie knew he could bear it for a few hours. The couch was on his right, it looked old and still a bit dusty despite Richie's cleaning but his feet hurt and he really had to sit. So he did.

He sighed, smiled a little and looked at Richie. "You said you brought comic books?"

Richie grinned and joined Eddie on the couch, immediately putting an arm around his shoulders. It had been so natural Eddie didn't even notice it right away. "One day, I'll have Ben rebuild the whole place. It'll be our secret house."

"Ben will know about it. It's not a secret if someone else knows about it," Eddie pointed out.

"Ben doesn't count."

"That's not very nice."

"All right! It won't be a secret house. But it's the house we'll go to when we want to be left alone. No one is allowed in here but us."

Eddie's heart warmed up. It touched him that Richie was so determined to have a place for the two of them only. It proved Eddie he really enjoyed spending time with him, at least as much as he enjoyed spending time with Richie. It was a comforting thought. He got closer to him and timidly put his head on his chest. He couldn't see Richie's face anymore but he could feel his heart beating against his ear and he found it was just as satisfying. He felt Richie's extended arm fall gently on his back. They had often been close before, but they had never went beyond cuddle.

Today, Eddie really wanted to kiss Richie.

One day, when passing the bridge the whole Derry called 'Kissing Bridge' on foot, Richie had got his dad's pocket knife out of his jeans pocket and carved the first letter of their names in the wooden fence, put a + between them and had showed it to Eddie. He had looked so nervous then that Eddie thought of giving him a kiss to comfort him. He wanted Richie to know that his feelings were more than reciprocated, that he should stop being so afraid, so ashamed of how he felt. But the kiss didn't happen. Maybe it hadn't been the right time for that. Or maybe it was and Eddie had to find another one. Or maybe there were no such thing as a right time for a first kiss.

That old smelly cabin may well be the place they would share their first kiss.

Richie suddenly tightened his grip, which was always the signal that he wanted a hug but was too proud to ask for one out loud. Eddie thought it was rather cute. He obliged and gave him a fierce hug. He rested his head on Richie's shoulder, Richie did the same on his. Eddie could have honestly stayed like this until it was too dark outside to see a meter away. Also, Richie's neck smelled much better than that place. Eddie forgot about the dirt around them for a moment, he felt better than he had when they'd just got here.

Richie pulled away first, though Eddie could see he did it reluctantly. "I meant it, you know," he said, serious. "I really want us to have a house of our own when we grow up."

Eddie stayed silent, he was touched beyond words. He felt weird, too, thinking about adulthood. And he didn't understand why Richie wanted to talk about something so far in the future. They had time. They were just kids, after all. He could also sense how much Richie was worried. No, it wasn't worry. Fear was what Eddie sensed. Richie was scared.

"We'll buy a house," Eddie reassured him. "And we'll live together."

Richie made a face. He didn't seem very convinced. "You can't know that."

Now Eddie was confused. What was he supposed to say to that? Richie looked away. And he seemed far away. Out of reach. Even for Eddie. "I promise when we get out of here, Rich, we'll move to somewhere nice, somewhere hot like California or whatever, we'll buy a house, or even a mansion."

Richie chuckled lightly.

Eddie went on. "Yeah, we'll have mansion. And the others could even visit with their family. We'll show them around and they'll envy us because we'll be richer than them. And you know what? They'll be happy for us as well. That after all these years, we're still together."

Richie's eyes had lit up. He was really smiling now. Eddie knew he was imagining what kind of life they would have. Eddie even surprised himself at imagining it, too.

"Do you think we'll own dogs?" Richie wanted to know, excited.

"Dogs? In plural?" Eddie almost choked on his saliva. "If you don't get on my nerves too much until then, maybe I'll get you one for, say, Christmas. But only one."

"Two?" His lips were turned upside down as he tried to look pitiful.

"Maybe at your fiftith's birthday."

"What? Fifty?" Richie feigned to be pained by falling off the couch, a hand on his heart. "Eddie, my love... please..."

Eddie laughed, his cheeks burning hot at the pet name, and pulled Richie back on his feet. "In your dreams, Richie."

They laughed until their sides hurt. When they calmed down, Richie took Eddie's hands in his. Only when they were alone Richie took his hands so tenderly. Eddie's heart beat fast in his chest and somehow he knew Richie's beat for him as fast as his.

"Sometimes I have this bad feeling..." Richie began tentively. He seemed uneasy opening up about it. "Even if It is gone for now, and I hope he is forever, I can't shake this thought away... the feeling... that we're not going to stay like... this," he gestured to both of them. "I have the feeling you're not going to be at my side forever. That one day, you'll disappear from my life. I don't know..."

To be honest with himself, Eddie had that feeling, too. Except it wasn't only from Richie's life he would be gone of but everyone's. He didn't like to think about adulthood because he didn't even feel concerned by it. No matter the years that would go by and where he will go when he grow up, Eddie felt like he was always going to be the hypocondriac kid from Maine. Truth was he couldn't see his future with Richie, he couldn't see his future at all. He wasn't scared, though. But Richie was. Richie was terrified.

Eddie cupped Richie's face and looked up at him. He decided now was as good a time to kiss the boy he loves as any and he did it. Richie jerked away. It pained Eddie a little but he didn't show it. Richie looked uncertain, and still a little upset. After a moment of tense silence, he gently stroked Eddie's cheek and kissed him more passionately than Eddie had expected. He lost his balance and was forced to break the kiss when he fell on the couch. Richie was still standing, looking confused. Eddie laughed embarrassingly and got up again. Richie smiled he was happy to see.

"We should probably head back before your mom freaks out," Richie said. "What'll make her freak out the most, you think? That I'm screwing her son or that I'm cheating on her with a boy?"

Eddie was torn between laughing and punching Richie in the stomach. "You're not screwing anyone, Richie. But you keep on dreaming."

Richie opened the door and bowed when Eddie passed. "Thank you for visiting our sex club, Mr. Kaspbrak. Hoping to see you again, very soon."

They left the house laughing, Eddie blushing slightly. It was almost like Richie's bad feeling had gone and they had forgotten all about their earlier grim conversation.

Maybe they decided not to dwell on it in a silent agreement when their lips had touched, sealed together the bad so they could enjoy only the good.

They were together, in love and happy. Maybe it was all that mattered for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic. It's not much but it was in my head for a while and I had to write it before going completely mad 😂. Sorry for mistakes if there are any and thank you for reading !


End file.
